A Cliché at a Different Point
by Ezj
Summary: Takao and Max get's turned into chibi's. It's up to Max and Rei to take care off them... Yaoi TYKA MaxRei
1. Beginning's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Fluff, OOC and Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****G**

This story are edited and split into two… If you want to read the NC-17 version go to with the same account name as here…

Thanks to: Jen for Beta read this story for me.

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 1 of 10 – Beginning  
  
**

**Kai and Rei played cards. Well they tried anyway. Because Takao and Max yelled so loud when they played videogames that it was strange neighbors didn't complain. They stayed at a little hut by a lake. It was a break for them, they were to stay here for at lest 2 weeks. Which were 2 weeks too much for Rei and Kai; at least they got separate rooms. They were thankful for that.  
  
**

**The only neighbor they had was a family of five. The father of the family was a scientist. What he was a scientist in but they didn't care that much, but sometimes, like now, they wished he could invent something that could shut irritating noises up; Noises that were named Max and Takao. Kai soon got irritated, more then he already was.  
  
**

_-"Takao, could you just shut up?!" _Hissed Kai_  
  
_

-"That goes for you too Max." Rei inflicted

-"Ahhh…… we can't help it. It just comes out naturally."

_-"If you don't watch it Takao, my fist will naturally collide with your jaw."_

**Takao pulled a face at Kai and ignored him. Kai's eye began to twitching. It had done that ever since they had begun traveling together. (Strange ha) Kenny noticed Kai's state and turned towards the playing boys.  
  
**

-"Takao……… Max……… maybe you could turn down the volume just a little bit?"

-"Ahh who's side are you on Chief?" Takao pouted

-"He's on the intelligent side Takao. If you had a brain you wouldn't have to ask." Kai smirked

_-"Hey!__ Who are you calling stupid?! I'm just as intelligent as you are."_

**Takao had now forget about the videogame and waved his finger at Kai****. Kai ignored him and dealt the cards.  
  
**

-"Hey! I'm talking with Kai. I'm smarter and better then you at blading!" Takao were red in the face

_-"Takao calm down."_Kenny had gotten up and stood by Takao that rose from his seat and were facing Kai._  
  
_

-"Yeah Takao. You should listen to Kenny. Calm down buddy." Max had also forgotten about the game.

_-"Give me a break. Are you all defending him?" _He looked around_. "Yeahhh. I'm calm."_

**When the others had let out a slight sigh and returned to their seats, Takao had done a sign to follow their pursuit until he made a straight turn and ran towards Kai and Rei that had no time to react before he had untangled Kai's scarf and run out threw the door.  
  
**

**Kai just sat and stared until he realized what had happened, they could see how Kai's eye twitched at a dangerous speed. But then he stopped, his face became blank without expression just shut off. They started to believe that he wouldn't follow pursuit. But then suddenly he shot up and dashed through threw the door with a loud "Takaoooooo……… I'll kill yooooooou!!!"  
  
**

**Everybody sweat dropped and stared after Kai that chased Takao down to the bridge. Takao had hid but Kai had seen his hiding place and grabbed him by the collar, yanking back his scarf and threw Takao in the lake. **

**The others quickly sat down and said nothing as Kai come back, afraid that he would do something similar to them. They continued their earlier occupations, under much calmer situations off course. Takao came in and went straight for the bathroom and they soon heard the shower run. After a while Takao came out with a towel draped over his hips (Fuiit fuiit) and shut the door to his room so loud that it almost drop from its frame. They heard a slight knock on the door and Kenny got there and answered it. It was their neighbor Mrs. Szalinski (I now I know, I don't have a good imagination about names)**

-"Oh hi Mrs. Szalinski. What can we do for you?" Kenny wondered

_-"Hi boys.__ It's like this, me and my husband are going to a dinner he has to speak at, and our babysitter just called and said she was sick. And now I hoped that someone of you could help us out here."_

**At the word babysitter Kai's forehead had met the table with a loud 'THUMP' and Mrs. Szalinski looked at him curious. Takao had just come out from his room and rushed towards them at the door.  
  
**

-"Me and Max can baby-sit for ya. Can't we Max?" He looked at Max

_-"Yeah Mrs. Szalinski, there are no problem there."  
  
_

_-"Oh thank you boys it's really nice of you. Come over at seven. Thanks so much."_

**Kenny waved and closes the door. The clock showed them that it was six sharp. Kai looked up from the table.  
  
**

_-"For the first I will not help. For the second is it really safe too leaving children with other children?"  
  
_

-"No. That's why I'm going with them." Kenny said

_-"Sweat it Chief. Okay Max one last round at the game!" _Takao exclaimed

**And there they sat again at loud noises****. Rei and Kai longed for the clock to move faster but it seemed to go slower. But then it struck seven and the three others went over to the other house. (It was about 200 yards between the houses.) They let out a sigh and sat on the couch and watched TV instead.  
  
**

**Kenny Takao and Max knocked at the neighbor's door and heard a soft _"Come in!" _and entered. The little house was a little bigger then theirs but it had the same structure. The first thing you see is a little open hall that is big enough for a shoe and hat stand at the one side and a small wardrobe at the other side. Then you come straight into the living room and if you turn to the right there is a little nice (in this case big kitchen) kitchen and to the left are a little corridor with bedrooms and a bathroom.**

-"Hi boys. Thank you again for the help. I don't know what we should have done with out you" said Mrs. S

-"It's only fun to help. It's fun to baby-sit." Smiled Takao

-"That's nice boys but I warn you, my three boys are not always that nice."

-"I'm sure they won't be a problem. Right guys?"

-"Yeah I'm sure they are well-behaved." Said Kenny

_-"Oh don't count on that. Me and Henry have done our best but that's not always enough. Wait here I will call for__ them. They are in their rooms."_

**Mrs. S went to the corridor and Mr. S walked over too them.  
  
**

-"Hi boys. So ready too baby-sit?"

_-"Yes Mr. S." _Kenny shocked his hand first then Takao and Max._  
  
_

_-"Is there some rules or something that we should be aware of Mr. Szalinski? _Kenny asked_  
  
_

-"Well the third bedroom on the right is my laboratory and no one is allowed there for safe sake. Well that's all."

_-"We remember that. What do you invent if I may ask?" Kenny _looked a little curious_  
  
_

-"Well……… all I can say is that it is a youth powder."

-"Youth powder???" They all asked in unison

-"Something like that you see………"

-"Boring them with your science talk dear? Let them rest their ears from your speeches." Mrs. S smiled

-"Well here are the boys. Daniel is 15, hopeless. Frank is 9, and in the experience age. And little Tom there is 3, adorable. So these are the rascals."

-"Mom I don't need a babysitter!" Daniel exclaimed

-"Well they're not ordinary babysitters are you boys? Don't you recognize them?" She looked at him

-"Hey? Aren't you the Blade Breakers?" **=O**

_-"Yes.__ I'm Takao, this one is Max and he's Kenny. Nice to meet ya. Do you blade?"_

**Max and Kenny sweat dropped and fell over anime style. That was his basic question.  
  
**

-"Well I……… I try." Daniel looked a little shy

-"Then we can play a match. Are you up to it?"

_-"I'd love too."_

**Takao and Daniel talked about some techniques so Max and Kenny waved the parents off. When they were all alone Max walked too little Tom and sat on his knees not to scare him. He looked a little shy and tried to hide behind Frank. Frank looked like he wanted to see Kenny's laptop, but didn't want to leave Tom.  
  
**

_-"Hi there Tom.__ I'm Max. Sooo……… want to show me your room?"  
  
_

**Tom had his right thumb in his mouth just nodded slightly and hold forth his left for Max to take. Max gave him a big smile and followed Tom to his room. Kenny sat and showed Frank his laptop. He made big eyes when Dizzara started to speak.  
  
**

-"Hi there Frank. I'm Dizzy. No not dizzy like I was dizzy, it's my name actually."

-"Whoa!. Can all laptops speak because my dad's haven't spoken?"

_-"No.__ It's just Dizzara that speaks." _Kenny smiled at him_. –"Want to play a game?"_

**Kenny and Frank started to play a little game that Dizzy had downloaded and Takao and Daniel had gone out to blade. The time flew. They ate some food and put little Tom to sleep, Takao and Daniel went out again, Max and Kenny listened at Dizzy who showed them some static's at the same time Frank watched looked at some cartoons.  
  
**

**What they didn't know was that Frank still wondered why he's father's computer never said anything and decided to have a look. None of the three at the table noticed that he walked out of the room until five minutes later when Max looked at the TV and asked**

_-"Hey?__ Where's Frank?"  
  
_

**He and Kenny looked at each other then in the kitchen. They went out to see if he had gone to Takao and Daniel. But they hadn't seen them either. They all went in too check the bedrooms. But all were empty. (Except the one that Tom slept in off course.) Takao then asked  
  
**

-"Was this door open before?" He pointed at the third on the right.

_-"That's dad's lab. Its not supposed too is open. _Takao and Max went in and saw Frank stand very dangerously at the end of a chair leaning his hands on the table that was a little too far away.

**Max and Takao let out a little shriek and throw them selves at the floor to catch the boy as he had started to wobble a little too dangerously. But at the same time as they landed at the floor Frank caught his balance but slammed his hand at a bottle of powder that spread itself over Takao and Max.  
  
**

**Daniel, Kenny and Frank made big eyes at the two boys that had changed their form, and soon there were silenced until Dizzara spoke**

-_"I think there are more than Three kids too baby-sit now… …"  
  
_

- **tbc** -

This story are edited and split into two… If you want to read the NC-17 version go to with the same account name as here…

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	2. Chock's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****G**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 2 of 10 – Chook's**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

_-"That's dad's lab. Its not supposed too be open."_

**Takao and Max went in and saw Frank stand very dangerously at the end off a chair leaning his hands at the table that were a little too far away. Max and Takao let out a little shriek and throw them selves at the floor too catch the boy as he had started too wobble a little too dangerously. But at the same time as they landed at the floor Frank caught his balance but slammed his hand at a bottle of powder that spread itself over Takao and Max. Daniel, Kenny, Frank made big eyes at the two boys that had changed their form, and soon there were silence until Dizzara spoke  
  
**

_-"I think there are more than Three kids too baby-sit now…"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**They looked down there 18 year old Takao and Max had lied. But no they weren't 18 anymore. They were 3. The two chibi's looked up at them with big eyes. Kenny stared at them.  
  
**

_-"Okey………I think it's best we get Kai and Rei, and we should also clean this mess up." _Kenny looked around _-"Daniel can you go get them?"  
  
_

_-"Okey Kenny."__  
  
_

_-"Ohh and Daniel……… Say it's **REALLY** urgent."__  
  
_

**Daniel nodded and ran up too the other hut. He banged on the door. After a while Rei opened.  
  
**

_-"Hi……… are you Rei or Kai?"  
  
_

_-"Yeah I'm Rei. Why?"  
  
_

_-"It's Max and Takao. They had……… a little accident."  
  
_

_-"What did they do?"_ came Kai's irritated response

_-"Well it wasn't them it was my little brother, but Kenny asked me too get you. Can you come?"  
  
_

_-"Come on Rei. Let's see what the dumb asses did this time."__  
  
_

**Meanwhile Kenny had cleaned up the mess and now sat with the three kids in the living room couch. Max and Takao had their t-shirts still on but they were too big so it looked like they had a tent on.  
  
**

**Just then Daniel, Rei and Kai came threw the door and the two later almost fell over at the sight of the two chibi's. Rei's jaw dropped too the floor and Kai's eyes widened and he stood there gaping stupid till he were waked from his stupid face when Takao and Max started too cry.**

_-"Hey……… Max……… Takao…….. What is it?"_ Kenny looked at them

_-"Make………_ (sob sob) _those meanie men go away………_ (sob) Takao pointed at Kai and Rei

_-"Meanie men?"_ Kenny looked curiously at them

_-"Yeah they are mean too us."_ Max said sucking on his thumb and hiding behind Kenny

_-"But………"_ Rei took a step towards Max which made him cry louder

_-"Make him stop."_ Kai shouted which made Takao curl into a ball in the couch and Max too cling on to Kenny harder

_-"Ehhh……… Kai I don't think you should shout so loud or even at all. It scares them." _Kenny said

_-"I don't give a fu………"_ Rei laid a pawn over Kai's mouth

_-"Shh……… Not in front of the kids, Kai."__  
  
_

**Kai just starred at him and went too lean against a wall furthers from them all. But he held an eye on them, especially Takao.  
  
**

_-"What shall we do now?" _Rei asked_  
  
_

_-"Well my parents are home in fifteen minutes lets here if dad got an antidote."__  
  
_

****

**Everybody nodded and sat down. Kenny sat beside Takao witch had stopped sobbing and looked curiously at them all. Rei had tried too take Max up but it ended with Max clinging too Daniel's legs crying for him too remove "Dracula" from his sight. Kai just stood there looking like he wanted too be somewhere else, cause Takao sat there chanting of the two mean men '_Dracula_' and the '_meanie__ clown_'.  
  
**

**After the said time they heard a car drive in too the garage and soon Mr. And Mrs. Szalinski came threw the door. When they saw chibi Takao and chibi Max, Mrs. S fainted. (Doesn't she always) Mr. S's jaw looked like it would drop too the floor any minute now. He looked down the corridor and back too them.**

_-"Okay boys……… Tell me what happened?"  
  
_

_-"You see dad it was like this………"__  
  
_

**Daniel and Kenny explained to Mr. And Mrs. S, Rei and Kai what happened. Mr. S just shook his head.  
  
**

_-"I haven't got any antidote yet but it will eventually go over by itself."  
  
_

_-"Eventually?"__ Kenny asked  
  
_

_-"You see……… its three steps before you get normal. This is the first step. They will only have memories from their first year up too three, and maybe some nearly ones, like two three days back. The second stadium is 9and the last is 15 and so on, till they get themselves again. But it can be different from person too person and I think every step takes two too three days. Its hard too tell cause I don't think lad mice's and humans responds the same way too it. We can just wait and see."  
  
_

_-"Well, thank god that we don't have a tournament in a while." Dizzi giggled  
  
_

_-"This is not funny Dizzi." Kenny said too her  
  
_

_-"I will go and see if Tom has any clothes you can borrow for so long."__  
  
_

**Mrs S went in to Tom's room and soon came out with a couple of clothing for the two boys. Rei had tried another go at picking Max up, but again it ended up in tears. Rei looked taken back by Max's dislike of being near him. He had also tried too hid his fangs but it didn't do much better.  
  
**

_-"If you crouch its usually gets better, because then you are on his level." Mrs. S advised him  
  
_

**Rei sat down on his knees and looked up under Max hair which he had hide under and caught Max's looks. Max shyly looked back at him and soon walked over too Rei and sat in his lap. Rei picked him up and started rocking him in his arms till he fell asleep.  
  
**

_-"Exactly.__ It's very easy too scare children and if you scare them too much its harder too gain their trust."  
  
_

**She looked over at Takao that wouldn't let anybody except Max come near him. She then noticed that Kai also had his eyes on him until he spotted her and closed his eyes again.  
  
**

**They soon walked back too their hut when they saw the BBA bus parked outside. (No inside off course) Kenny slapped his forehead.**

_-"Awwe maan.__ I forgot that I was going with Mr. Dickenson to the headquarters tonight. Sorry guys………_ you're on your own."

**Kenny dashed inside his room getting his bag and run up too the bus and waved at them as they left. Rei and Kai stared after him. 'Manage……… on their own????'  
  
**

**They got in to the hut with Takao in pursuit. Takao wouldn't let Kai pick him up and Kai couldn't understand why he felt a little hurt by that. He shrugged it off and watched Rei who still carried the sleeping Max.**

_-"We should tuck them too bed." Rei looked at the bedrooms  
  
_

**Kai started too shove Takao into his room (Takao's) when he heard Rei hawk (it says so in my dictionary, clearing your throat) Kai turned and looked at him with a raised brow.  
  
**

_-"What Rei?"__  
  
_

_-"Kai.__ Takao can't sleep in such a big bed by himself. What if he fell off, had a nightmare or need the bathroom."  
  
_

_-"Then he'll stay with you and Max........."  
  
_

_-"That would be a big mistake Kai. You can't put two chibi's in the same bedroom and expect them too sleep._ _You'll have too take care off Takao."__  
  
_

**Kai made big eyes at Rei.  
  
**

_-"M......... me......... ME take care of......... Takao? He's a chibi."  
  
_

_-"I didn't think you would back from something Kai. Scared?"__  
  
_

**Kai narrowed his eyes at Rei and started showing Takao against his own bedroom (Kai's) when he heard Rei hawk again.** **Kai turned questioning too him.  
  
**

_-"What now Rei?"__  
  
_

_-"Well I think he needs the bathroom first."__  
  
_

**He pointed at Takao that tangled his legs and stood hopping at the spot. Kai blushed over the fact that Rei was perfectly right and took Takao too the bathroom first. Takao followed pouting over that he got the '_meanie__ clown_' but after a thought he decided that it was better with the '_meanie__ clown_' than with '_Dracula_'. He climbed up too sit on the big toilet and when he was ready he just starred at Kai……… who stared back……… they sat there a while until Takao said  
  
**

_-"I'm done."  
  
_

**Kai just glared  
  
**

-"I'm done!"

-"Yeah so?" Kai looked at him

-"Whaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takao screamed out

-"Kai? What are you doing?" Rei looked in too them –"He's waking Max."

-"He just said heed finished something and when I asked him about what he started crying."

**Kai gesticulated wildly and Rei just arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
**

_-"Well that means he's done with he's business and needs too be dried."  
  
_

**Kai stared at him  
  
**

-"Dry……… Like in me dry him?" Kai o.O

**Rei sighed and went back too Max. Kai turned towards Takao and looked between him and the paper. He took a deep breath and went over too the paper and took a piece and turned too Takao. He saw Takao smile at him. Kai gave a faint smile back and did his business. He then lead Takao too his room (Kai's that is) and saw him climb on too the big bed. Still Takao didn't let Kai lift him. Takao curled into a ball and fell asleep. Kai stripped into his boxers and lay down by Takao.  
  
**

-"Night Takao………" he whispered softly and fell asleep

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

****


	3. Rusche's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****G**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 3 of 10 – Hyper's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

**Rei sighed and went back too Max. Kai turned towards Takao and looked between him and the paper. He took a deep breath and went over too the paper and took a piece and turned too Takao. He saw Takao smile at him. Kai gave a faint smile back and did his business. He then lead Takao too his room (Kai's that is) and saw him climb on too the big bed. Still Takao didn't let Kai lift him. Takao curled into a ball and fell asleep. Kai stripped into his boxers and lay down by Takao.  
  
**

-"Night Takao………" he whispered softly and fell asleep

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Rei woke up with the feeling that someone looked at him. He sat up and saw Max sitting there starring at him. He smiled lightly at him and Max shone up like a sunbeam. _(That sounds better in my language.) _He jumped over too Rei's lap and started talking so fast and changing subjects so often that Rei had trouble following. Soon Max stopped.  
  
******

-_"Max?"_Rei looked at him

-_"I need toilette."__  
  
_

**Rei smiled at him and took Max's hand and led him too the bathroom. He on the other hand handled this much better then Kai had. They heeded for the kitchen too eat breakfast. To Rei's surprise Kai and Takao were already there.  
  
******

-_"Kai.__ I know that you go up early and hates when Takao sleeps in, but he's a chibi and needs his………"_

-_"Don't even start Rei. I didn't wake him up. He woke me up……… and he did it at 5.30 too. Even I sleep longer than that.__  
  
_

**Rei saw that Kai had bags under his eyes and thought it was best not too ask. Takao on the other hand seemed too have lots of energy. He and Max started running around the kitchen at an incredible speed and Kai's forehead hit the table with a loud "thump". Rei went too the cuppers and took out some serials and milk. He managed too calm down the chibi's long enough for them too have breakfast. But it seemed that most off the serials had been 'eaten' by the kid's clothes.  
  
******

_-"Well.__ Looks like they need a bath"_, Rei said

**Kai turned his head so fast that Rei thought it would fall off.  
  
******

-_"Bath………? BATH!!!???"_

-_"Yeahh Kai……… they are all messed up and need too bee cleaned. But relax Kai they can share a bath."_

**Kai looked utterly relived until Rei spoke again.  
  
******

_-"But I need your help Kai. There's no way that I can be alone in there and bade them both."  
  
_

**He had started going out off the kitchen with the both chibi's when they heard a heavier bump than before. Takao looked back and than back too Max and Rei.  
  
******

-_"The meanie clown takes a nap uncle Rei. Is he tired?"_

-_"Ehh no……… I think he fainted……… It was just too much for him."_

**Max and Takao gave 'Dracula' an odd look and gazed back at Kai who had eventually snapped out off the chock. When they got too the bathroom Rei temperature the water and helped Max in too the tub. He then stripped down too his boxers and looked at Kai who sat down at him fully dressed.  
  
******

-_"You know Kai. Its not very wise too sits by a tub with chibi's in it fully dressed."_

**Kai looked at Rei as he was crazy but soon realised why it wasn't a great idea when a sea off water come splashing towards him which soaked him completely. Max and Takao laughed at his surprised look off to the thought how too small chibi's could create such a huge splash. He felt Takao's gaze at him. He looked into those deep big blue orbs. He got nervous 'such beautiful eyes' he thought and froze when he felt Takao's fingertips trail down his cheeks.  
  
******

-_"Meanie clown looks strange"; _Takao said tilting his head a little still looking at Kai.

**Kai so caught up in his own mind felt himself starting too blush under Takao's soft touch and thought he meant his read cheeks. He banned himself for letting the chibi get too him, he saw Takao looking at his own fingers. They were blue.  
  
******

-_"Look Max. Meanie clown is melting." _Takao held out his fingers for Max too look at.

-_"Maybe his not a clown but a witch"_ Max stated

-_"Nahh……… A witch doesn't paint herself."_

-_"Yes they do. At Easter."_ Max looked knowingly

-_"You're right Max they do."__  
  
_

**At those words Kai woke up. He turned too Rei who held a hand over his mouth too not laugh out loud.  
  
******

-_"What?"_ Kai looked at him

**Rei pointed too the mirror with his other hand and when he saw Kai's reaction at the reflection he started snigger fiercer and it looked like he cried. Kai looked into the mirror and saw (for him) a horrible sight. His blue triangles had smeared off the water attack, and where running down his cheeks. There were also Takao's fingerprints all over the right cheek. He then heard Max and Takao chant………  
  
******

-_"Melting Witch, Melting Witch, terrible at catching fish. Melting Witch, Melting Witch, terrible at catching fish………."_

**Then Rei couldn't hold it any more. He started laughing so hard that he fell over and rolled on his back. The chibi's liked Kai's face so much that they jumped up and down smiling and clapping hands. Kai looked at Rei pissed but couldn't get away from the good feeling of making Takao smile. He felt the urge too make him laugh too so he ran a finger down his own cheek and then painted Takao's nose blue.  
  
******

**Takao looked so stunned first that Kai was afraid he had done something wrong until Takao jumped higher; laughing so hard that he almost fell over. Kai smiled at making Takao laugh, until Takao scooped a handful off water and throwing it at Kai's face. Kai's mouth dropped but then he also scooped a little water in his hands and splashed it at the two chibi's who started too splash more water on the _'grownups'_.  
  
******

**The water war had now started. Water came spilling everywhere, drenching the entire bathroom. Everyone smiled and laughed heavily. _(Even Kai o.O) _When they were done there was more water on the floor then in the tub. Kai and Rei got to the heavy duty off drying the bathroom up while Max and Takao helped in their own way; which only got the mess worse. When they were finally done they put on the chibi's Frank's borrowed clothes.  
  
******

-_"That's good for now. But when they grow we need too shop some other clothes", _Rei stated.

Kai nodded –_"Umm……… I thought about that too."_

-_"So boys; what do you want too do", _Rei asked the chibi's.

**Max and Takao looked at each others and thought fore a while. Max then shone up  
  
******

-_"Hide and seek! Hide and seek"_

-_"Yeaahhh………" Takao clapped his hands. –"We will hide and you seek."_

-_"Count too a hundred……… no a thousand." _Max let in and off they got too hide.

-_"Well we begged for it", _Rei said shaking his head

-_"No.__ You begged for it. You just dragged me along."_

-_"Yeah, Yeah.__ But you're not getting away Kai."_

-_"Start counting Rei."_

**Rei sighed and started counting.  
  
******

-_"One……… Two……… Three………" After a while –"998……… 999……… One thousand! Here we come! Well take the bedrooms first Kai." (They were in the kitchen.)_

**Kai nodded and they went for the bedrooms. They searched the rooms through several times not finding the chibi's.  
  
******

-_"Where can they have got off too?__ Kai? Can they have went out threw the door in the living room?"_

-_"No.__ It's looked and there is a safety chain on the door."  
  
_

-_"That won't hold a chibi if it don't want too be looked in Kai. Let's check for safety's sake."__  
  
_

**They went too the living room and saw that the door stood fully open. A chair was placed in front off the door on the inside.  
  
******

**_(When I were at my first day at kindergarten; the kids were from one too three years; I saw Houdini (as I called him) trying opening the balcony door, but he couldn't go through cause there were a safety chain on. He then simply got a chair, shut the door, removed the chain, opened the door and went out. First, before I get him back, could just star. He was two for Pete's sake. The whole thing took about half a minute I never thought kids were that smart until I worked there for a year. Remarkable. Oh well continue.)  
  
_******

**They dashed outside just in time too see the boys climbing a tree, a huge tree too be noted, and Kai's heart stooped as he saw Takao loose his grip and went crashing for the ground.  
  
**

  
**_(It would have been perfect too end it right there but I think I stick too the first one I thought up.)  
  
_******

**Kai managed just in time too catch Takao in his arms. He couldn't help but too squeeze Takao hard against his chest trying too calm his rapid, beating heart down. He looked at Takao.  
  
******

-_"What do you think you were doing. Sneaking out without us knowing, and climbing a TREE? You could have been hurt, got a broken bone or died……… Takao……… Promise me too not doing that again. I was terrified"_

**He looked into those blue orbs that shyly looked back. Takao nodded slightly and nuzzled his face into Kai's shoulder. Kai held him tight while he watched Rei climb up the tree too get Max. When all where safe on the ground they went back too the cabin. Well inside Takao leaned back a little stroking his eyes.  
  
******

-_"Tired?"_ Kai asked

**Takao nodded and gave away a cute little yawn, snuggling down into Kai's chest once more. Rei and Kai took them too the rooms for a nap, which they decided they needed too. A few hours later two eager chibi's woke up and decided that it would be fun too play without the grownups, and sneaked out off the rooms not waking the two guardians up………****  
  
**

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	4. Rascal's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****G**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 4 of 10 – Rascal's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

-_"Tired?"_ Kai asked

**Takao nodded and gave away a cute little yawn, snuggling down into Kai's chest once more. Rei and Kai took them too the rooms for a nap, which they decided they needed too. A few hours later two eager chibi's woke up and decided that it would be fun too play without the grownups, and sneaked out off the rooms not waking the two guardians up…****  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

-_"What do you want too do Maxie?"_

**Max looked around the living room and spotted the kitchen.  
  
******

-_"I'm hungry."_

**Max stomach rumbled and Takao's followed pursuit.  
  
**

-_"Yeah… me too let's eat."_

**They got in too the kitchen and looked around for food. Max took out a chair and pushed towards the bench and used it as a ladder too get too the cupboards, while Takao pulled open the refrigerator. Max opened up the most cupboards checking and taking out what he thought look interesting.  
  
**

**He took out a can of beans and saw the picture of a bean and made a disgusted grin and dropped it on the floor. After a while the floor and bench looked like war zone from different groceries, input a flour bag that had tripped over and fallen down making the room look foggy. Takao on the other hand had pulled out a bag with chicken leftovers and some pudding.  
  
**

**The vegetables where roughly tossed at the floor. Takao hated when Kai forced him too eat them. He was too short for reaching up too the table so he put the plates on the floor and the boys started eating. Luckily the chicken was plucked from the bones. (No bones too choke on)**  
  
****

(Imagine children eat chicken with their hands and then pudding. Sticky)

**When they were done it locked like the boys clothes had eaten just as much as them. Soaked in chicken and pudding they soon discovered that they could paint on the walls with their bare fingers. Max draw kittens everywhere and Takao had drawn an evil looking clown.  
  
******

-_"Max… why are you drawing kittens?__ Is it because 'Dracula' looks like one? Ha ha… you like him"  
  
_

_-"So?__ You like the 'meanie clown'."  
  
_

_-"I do not."  
  
_

_-"Do too."  
  
_

_-"Not!"__  
  
_

_-"Do!"  
  
_

_-"Not!"__  
  
_

_-"Do!"  
  
_

_-"Not!"__  
  
_

_-"Do!"  
  
_

_-"Not!"__  
  
_

_-"Do!"  
  
_

_-"Not!"__  
  
_

_-"Yes you do. And I can proof it."  
  
_

_-"How?"__  
  
_

**Max pointed at the drawings that Takao had made. Takao pouted and tried too wipe the drawing away but it only smeared a little. Max smirked and Takao stuck out his tongue. When they where finished drawing they looked around for more things too do. Takao shone up and dragged Max with him towards the Rei's room. (Kai and Rei slept in Max room.)  
  
******

-_"What are you doing Takao?"  
  
_

_-"Let's dress out."_

**That's was all Max needed too hear for shining up just like Takao. Max started too check Rei's drawers while Takao went dashing too Kai's room. They had the perfect plan: To dress like their heroes. (Guess who )  
  
**

**Max dug threw the bottom drawer and found one of Rei's blue shirts. He took it on and also put on one of Rei's tunics. (Don't know what's it called.) Off course them where too big and long. But when Max looked around he found himself a sawing kit…  
  
**

**with**** a scissor… and promptly cut them out at the floor. Now it looked like a dress. Happy with that he opened another drawer and saw one of Rei's bandanas. He took it on and the ends barely hang an inch from the ground. He found a piece of black yarn in the basket (the sawing kit) and plaited a ponytail for himself, and fastened it too the bandana. He also noticed a marker and draw whiskers on his cheeks too lock more like a kitten. He also found a pair of plastic fangs one of the kids had forgotten.  
  
**

**He turned around when he heard Takao come in. He giggled at the sight. Takao where'd one of Kai's shirt's (and what they are called I have lesser clue of) that where a little too long. He had found another pair off armguards that kept sliding off his small arms. He had also found another scarf and face paint. The paint was a little here and a little there but you could see who he mimicked.**  
  
****

-_"Nice Takao… but the 'meanie clowns' scarf isen't that long."  
  
_

_-"I know but he don't have any shorter"  
  
_

_-"I have a scissor…"__  
  
_

**(Imagine Kai's face when he realises that someone has cut his precious… scarf into smithereens. Keep that in mind) So Max gave Takao the scissor and he cut both the shirt and the scarf shorter. Now they were ready.  
  
******

-_"Hmmm… we should copy their ways too."  
  
_

**Max locked at Takao who nodded. Max stood a little broad legged and made a grin where one off his fangs showed. Takao laughed before he recomposed himself and leaned up to a wall, crossed his arms, shut his eyes and said _'Hn'_ in the most annoyed voice he had. Both Max and Takao made out different poses and laughed so the tears fell.  
  
******

-_"That was fun… what do they do more?"_

**Takao asked Max. Max thought hard on that one.  
  
******

-_"Now I know. They blade."  
  
_

**Both the rascals get their blades.  
  
******

-_"Shouldn't we go out Takao?"  
  
_

_-"No… 'meanie clown' said that he didn't want me too go out without him."  
  
_

_-"So you do like him. Or else you wouldn't listen."  
  
_

_-"Hn."__  
  
_

_-"See…"  
  
_

_-"I'll show you who likes who. Besides 'meanie clown' is better then 'Dracula'."  
  
_

_-"Take that back.__ 'Kitten' is better."  
  
_

_-"Kitten?__ He he… you like Reei, you like Reei…"  
  
_

_-"Quiet and blade…"  
  
_

_-"Okay. 3… 2… 1…"  
  
_

_-"LET IT RIP!!"__  
  
_

**Both boys launched their blades at the floor in the living room. The blades crashed into each other and flew back landing a bit apart. They rushed under chairs, tables and the sofa up in the bookshelf… everywhere. Soon Max called out Draciel dashing into Takao's blade almost knocking the table over (a big table of oak in the middle off the room) Takao then decided too call forward Dragoon… and a storm attack. That however knocked the table over… along other things. This also made the sleeping boys wake…  
  
******

-_"What the… Rei what's that noise?"  
  
_

_-"I don't know… it sounds familiar though. Where are the boys?"__  
  
_

**Kai and Rei gave each other a terrifying glance. They dashed out off bed and in too the living room only too getting a heart attack of the sight… the messy sight. Rei where about too go in-between when he noticed that Kai didn't follow and gave him a look. Kai stood there gaping in disbelief… then he screwed up his face (Remember where I told you too imagine Kai's face. Re-imagine it now.) and shouted…  
  
******

-_"My scarf…"_

**Both the duelling boys stopped and saw Rei holding Kai back from his death glare at Takao. Max and Takao yelped and sprinted for the bathroom and locked them self in. Rei lost his grip of Kai ho dashed forward and banged the door.  
  
******

-_"Open up you little rascals. What have you done too my scarf Takao?"  
  
_

_-"None off your bisness sourpuss."__  
  
_

**Kai went from angry red too angry red plus smoke coming from the ears.  
  
******

-_"Calm down Kai."__  
  
_

_-"Calm down? Calm down? He has cut my scarf in two. MY scarf."  
  
_

_-"It's only a scarf Ka and besides their chi…"  
  
_

_-"Only a scarf?__ Well it's maybe only a scarf but its mine scarf and I want it back. Takao open up."  
  
_

_-"Kai you're scaring them. That's not a way too get chibi's out off a room they have looked by their self."  
  
_

_-"Then Dranzer can trash it down. No wait I'll do it myself."  
  
_

_-"Kai… don't break anything, where only ren…"  
  
_

_-"They have broken everything else so they're will not be any difference."  
  
_

_-"Kai calm down.__ Let's go and clean up and let them come out when their ready."  
  
_

_-"We are in the room cleaning when you're ready too come out."_

**Rei took Kai that had calmed down a little, very little, and they went for the rooms too clean. When they were almost done Kai felt something tug at his leg and looked down at Takao's messy face. He narrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth but heard Rei hawk and closed it again. Takao tugged his leg again and held out Kai's two scarfs that he had tried too saw back together with safety pins. Kai let out a sigh and lifted Takao up and looked him in the eyes.  
  
******

-_"Shall we go and get you cleaned?"  
  
_

**Takao nodded and Kai took him too the bathroom too bath. Rei had found Max hiding behind the couch and lifted him up. He brought him too the kitchen.  
  
******

-_"Hungry?"__  
  
_

**Max**** nodded and Rei made a couple off sandwiches for all off them. He smiled at Max.  
  
******

-_"What are you suppose to be?__ Me?"  
  
_

**Max nodded blushing and Rei laughed.  
  
******

_-"That's cute. But don't cut in my clothes anymore ok?"  
  
_

_-"Kay."__  
  
_

_-"That's good."__  
  
_

**While they were eating Kai and Takao bathed. They sat faced towards each other Takao between Kai's legs. Kai had a soft towel they used before too wash Takao's face. He smiled a little at the face paint and felt good inside that Takao wanted too look like him. He shrugged it off and locked at Takao. Takao had held his face down and Kai could see small tears fall on his cheeks.  
  
**

**Kai sighed and stood up taking Takao with him too the towels and draped one over his hips and the dried Takao with the other. He curled him up in his arms and carried Takao into hi room (Takao's) and got out one of his shirts to sleep in. He then swat place with Rei who took Max for the bathroom while Takao and Kai ate. Rei washed Max carefully for getting those whiskers off without hurting him.  
  
**

**Which is difficult because he must scrub for taking the away.**** He took out Max dried him and put on one off his shirts. (Rei's) Max looked a little too sad for Rei's liking, so he stared tickling Max's sides which made him squeak and start giggling. Max laughed out loud and suddenly yawned big and fell down on the pillow sleeping.  
  
**

**(They sat on the bed ok.) Rei stared fascinating as a purple aura surrounded Max's sleeping for and aging him too a 9 year old Max. Rei heard Kai head for his room with Takao and sneaked out off the room quiet.  
  
**

-_"Hey Kai.__ Max just turned 9. How's Takao?"  
  
_

_-"His still a chibi."__  
  
_

_-"Well Max fell a sleep and turned so he maybe needs too sleep."  
  
_

_-"That's just it. Takao fell asleep but is still a chibi."  
  
_

_-"Hmm… we can ask Mr. Szalinski tomorrow. Sleep well."  
  
_

_-"Yeah goodnight."__  
  
_

**Rei returned too his room and left Kai looking down too Takao with worried eyes.  
  
**

  
-"_What if he's not turning back?"_

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	5. Question's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****G**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 5 of 10 – Question's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

-_"Hey Kai.__ Max just turned 9. How's Takao?"  
  
_

_-"His still a chibi."__  
  
_

_-"Well Max fell a sleep and turned so he maybe needs too sleep."  
  
_

_-"That's just it. Takao fell asleep but is still a chibi."  
  
_

_-"Hmm… we can ask Mr. Szalinski tomorrow. Sleep well."  
  
_

_-"Yeah goodnight."__  
  
_

**Rei returned too his room and left Kai looking down too Takao with worried eyes.  
  
**

  
-"_What if he's not turning back?"_**  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Kai sat at the window in his room watching Takao sleep. He wondered if Takao would ever be himself again. Even if he didn't want to admit it he longed for the real Takao too return. He started to miss small things. Like his loud yelling when he and Max messed around. He shifted in his seat when he remembered how jealous he felt when Max was near his Takao… _His?_ No he didn't just think that.  
  
**

**But he had often thought that… and much more. He thought back to when he first met Takao. He slapped Carlos and turned to leave when he heard Takao yell at him. No one had ever talked to him in that way. So he beat him and thought that he would never see that little shrimp again. How wrong he had Later he turned up again and demanded a rematch. And what a match. It took him by surprise… like a storm… He felt and saw the power Takao possessed. And Kai felt himself drawn towards Takao.  
  
**

**He shrugged it of first as a competition… that he just wanted too be best. He wanted to bet him it must just be that. But the more he saw of Takao the more he doubted. When he beat his sharks. How he were nice to Carlos thus his wrongs. And when he beat Rei… waow… the wind… the storm… Takao's power… And when they fought in the grand finale. When Takao got in that big hit and Kai felt himself flew back and hit the fence… he could just sit there… exhausted of the emotions he had suppressed whirled through him. And then he smiled… well smirked but that made Takao smile back at him.  
  
**

**He felt a little terrible that he couldn't be nice too him but he needed the space… and he just couldn't figure out how he should behave. And what if Takao didn't feel the same. He then beat Takao. First he thought it was because he wanted to be best… but no… he wanted to show off… for Takao. Let him see his powers to. Be drawn just like he was to his storm. He then couldn't take his eyes of Takao when he where there on all four and gave Kai a perfect view off his arse… HENTAI… god he thought things that would make a sailor blush. Kai felt his pants shrink… well it felt like that… in places.  
  
**

**And when Takao beat him again… even if it was just balance… he was sure it was not competition… it was… l… l… love. A new feeling for him. First he wanted to run, but when Takao looked at him with his big blue eyes he couldn't. Damn. He tried to deny it and behave like an arse, but Takao never let that get to him. After the matches against the Dark Blader's just in the matches with the Majestic's… he felt panic.  
  
**

**He was on the rand to beg Takao to be with him, to be his. He needed space… quick. When they got to Russia and he stepped into the Abbey he soon forgot about the present and focused on the past… longer back… before The Majestic's, Dark Blader's, All Starz, White Tigers even… Blade Breaker's. He then joined the Demolition Boys.  
  
**

**In that time he didn't think. When he took the Bit Beast's he didn't care. But when Takao showed up and when he cried… Kai started to think. And when they all fought on the ice where he lost and almost drowned. He started to feel. He felt sorrow for turning his back to Mr. Dickinson… his team… his Takao. He felt like he wanted to cry.  
  
**

**How could he bee so blind. And when he stood there and decided to just sink with the ice and drown, something miracles happened. Takao held out his hand to him. Kai couldn't believe it… Takao forgave him. And finally he grabbed his hand… and it felt like a jolt of lightning rushed through his hand, up his arm and into his heart… he had done right**  
  
****

_-"Kai!"__  
  
_

**Kai woke up from his thoughts and looked to where the sound came from. He saw Takao sit up.  
  
**

_-"What is it Takao?"_ He asked softly

**Takao looked up at Kai a little nervous.  
  
**

_-"scared…"_ he mumbled

_-"What did you say Takao?"__  
  
_

**Kai sat down by Takao who rubbed his eyes. He had cried Kai realised.  
  
**

_-"I'm scared."  
  
_

_-"Of what?"__  
  
_

_-"The lightning."__  
  
_

**Kai frowned and looked out threw the window. HE hadn't realised but it had started raining, and there where also lightning. Another lightning followed by thunder and he heard Takao yelp.  
  
**

**Kai looked down in Takao's big watery eyes and realised that he had been a bastard to Takao in the past few months, and when he now where a chibi he deserved better. He wondered briefly if Max had evolved because Rei had feelings for Max and treated him lovely thus Max had ruined his bandana. Kai looked at Takao ho had started sucking his thumb and shivered lightly and whimpered when ever the lightning struck. Kai ran a hand through Takao's hair which made the chibi's eyes grow.  
  
**

**Kai felt himself get lost in those orbs and gave Takao a little smile. The chibi almost immediately gave him a little smile back and Kai felt like he had won a price. Kai picked the chibi up and laid back in the bed comfy with Takao in his arms there he was safe and secure. Takao snuggled down in Kai's chest and fell asleep. Kai put a blanket over them and soon fell asleep to.  
  
**

**Max was the first to wake up. He looked at Rei who slept with an arm around Max. Max tried to wiggle himself slowly from the embrace but Rei tightened his grip and nuzzled closer to Max. Max started giggle witch made Rei stir.  
  
**

**Max smiled and placed a kiss on Rei's nose witch made the neko-jin let Max go who in his turn jumped out of bed with a "Tag, you're it!" and rushed out threw the door. Rei took a minute to get everything in place and then dashed after the giggling Max. Kai woke up with a feeling of something soft and definitely wet on his mouth.  
  
**

**He opened his eyes and saw Takao sit up and smile at him. Soon he realised that Takao had given him a kiss. After a while when he hadn't said anything not even moved, Takao gave him an odd look and slide off the bed and toddled out the door.  
  
**

**Kai frowned and wondered what that was about. He then heard the loud giggles from Max and the morning raspy voice of Rei. Kai got up and peeked out threw the door and saw Rei holding a straddling Max and gave him small kisses on Max face. He released Max witch bolted away again. Kai gave Rei an odd look.  
  
**

_-"What on earth are you doing Rei?"  
  
_

_-"What?__ Oh Hi Kai. Oh I'm just playing tag with Max."_

_-"So you call that tag. I don't remember kissing was a part of tag Rei."  
  
_

_-"Ha ha… It's just a way of giving him the much needed affection."  
  
_

_-"Affection?__ Rei what are you talking about?"  
  
_

_-"Well it's the boy's way of handling kissing. In Takao's age kissing is the best way of showing the kids that you love them. And they much feel loved. But in Max's age they don't want too admit it. Let me show you."__  
  
_

**Rei leapt at the giggling Max who when Kai thought about what Rei had said, realised that Max only half-heartedly tried to get away and only pretended to be discussed when Rei kissed him on the cheeks. Kai smiled and saw Takao ho had stood there a while look a little Longley at Max and Rei.  
  
**

**Kai realised that look Takao gave him before were disappointment. He realised that Takao had showed him affection but Kai hadn't given him anything back. He sighed over his stupidity and picked up Takao who gave him a surprised look. Kai gave him a smile and kissed him on the mouth. Takao's eyes grew and then his face spit up in a vide smile.  
  
**

**Takao wrapped his small arms around Kai's neck and gave him several wet kisses all over the face. Kai smiled and gave him several back. Then suddenly a blue aura surrounded Takao who grew in Kai's arms. Both Rei and Kai gave the now nine year old Takao shocked looks. Max just giggled and Takao wiggled around till Kai let him down and Max and he ran to the TV and sat down to watch.  
  
**

_-"How did that happen?"_ Rei gave Kai a questioned look

_-"I think I have a theory, but I have too ask Mr. Szalinski first."__  
  
_

**Kai and Rei sat down in the couch with a heavy sigh. Who would have known that nine years were harder too look after then chibi's. At least they both had fallen asleep in their newly made forth, made of mattresses and other fluff stuff.  
  
**

**They had had a fierce pillow-war with Kai and Rei. Too late Rei had discovered that Max had found where Rei had hid all sugar-relied groceries (which Rei had hidden for all there peace from Max's sugar high's).  
  
**

**And unfortunately for them, both Max and Takao had eaten at least 3 chocolate bars, 5 candy canes and drunken at least 2 galleons of coke… each. They had a sugar top which scared the two older ones and made them hide for cover behind the couch until the sugar top wore off and the two minors fell asleep.  
  
**

_-"Oh god.__ Finally. I thought they were too go on forever."_ Rei closed his eyes.

_-"Remind me of never letting them eat candy again… ever."  
  
_

_-"Oh you can be sure about that Kai."__  
  
_

**Then the telephone went off. Kai gave a little growl and got up to answer.  
  
**

_-"Hiwatari"  
  
_

_-"Oh Hi is it you Kai? It's MR. Szalinski."  
  
_

_-"Hi MR.Szalinski.__ What's up?"  
  
_

_-"Ho is the boy's doing. Have they evolved yet?"  
  
_

_-"Yeah, Max evolved last night, but Takao didn't evolve until today."  
  
_

_-"Hum interesting.__ But as I said they maybe won't evolve the same."  
  
_

_-"Yeah… I was having a little theory… can the whole thing be affected by… emotions?"  
  
_

_-"How do you mean, Kai?"__  
  
_

_-"Well they made a little… mess yesterday and well we yelled at them but Rei forgave Max and I… hade a little trouble with it. But today when I played with him and… k… hugged him he evolved."  
  
_

_-"Hmm… it is possible that emotions can have an effect. I will look it up, but it's maybe best too keep them happy… without spoiling off course, but neither way we shouldn't take chances. But I have too go now. Call you soon again. Say hello to the others."  
  
_

_-"Ok… bye."__  
  
_

**Kai put the phone down and looked at Rei.  
  
**

_-"So who was it? Was it Mr. Szalinki?"  
  
_

_-"Yeah.__ He said hello by the way."  
  
_

_-"So did your theory make sense?"  
  
_

_-"He weren't shore but promised too look it up. He advised us too hold them happy just in case."__  
  
_

**Kai smiled in his head. This would be a perfect opportunity too be close and dear too Takao without anyone think he was insane. Rei snickered at the captain's stupid looking face. He surly knew that Kai felt something more too Takao then he would admit.  
  
**

**This was too be interesting. They had just rested an half an hour when the two boys woke up again. Rei went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Normally he and Kai switched on that (not wanting Max or Takao near the stow if the food were to be eatable) but Kai wouldn't know what toddlers ate so it was up too Rei.  
  
**

**After the meal Rei found some boarding games for them too play. Kai and Takao sat side by side and they were playing Pictionary against Max and Rei's team: cats. Takao and Kai's team were simply called blue.  
  
**

_-"What do you think were so important too Chief that he let us alone with these two alone." _Rei asked

_-"Well of course it's probably Hillary who is the reason for that. What day a think?"_ Kai gave him a wink.

_-"Ha ha ha… yeah… I can't believe he think we are that dense that we don't see that they're together."  
  
_

_-"Guess what they're doing right now."_ Kai and Rei started laughing.

_-"Are they kissing."_ Takao turned his big innocent eyes towards Kai.

_-"Ehh… yeah you can say it like that."_ Kai looked at him

_-"Well a new game?"_ Rei asked to leave the subject.

_-"Are they shagging?"_ Max asked.

**Kai spat the water he just sipped all over the table and Rei quickly clasped his hands over Max's mouth, but not quickly enough for the dragon's ears.****  
  
**

_-"What's shagging Kai?"  
  
_

_-"That's… that's… err well…"  
  
_

_-"Can you show me?"  
  
_

_-"Eep… I show you when you're older… … … Ahhh!!!! I mean… I TELL you when you're older."__  
  
_

**Kai were almost in panic but started relaxing when Takao just nodded and started to draw. Rei chuckled lightly at Kai's words and got a glare from Kai.  
  
**

_-"I thought Max were… innocent."_ Rei stated

_-"Well obviously not."_Kai looked at Max. _–"Where have you learned such language."__  
  
_

_-"From you and Rei."_ Max answered

_-"Well you shouldn't say such words."_ Rei looked at him

_-"Why?"__  
  
_

_-"Cause it's for grownups."  
  
_

_-"Why?"__  
  
_

_-"Cause as a kid words like that are not necessary"  
  
_

_-"Why?"__  
  
_

_-"Cause kids don't do such things"  
  
_

_-"Why?"__  
  
_

_-"Cause they're not old enough."  
  
_

_-"Why?"__  
  
_

_-"Cause I say so."  
  
_

_-"Why?"__  
  
_

_-"Oh… Cause then I will send them to bed without dinner."__  
  
_

**Max tears started to fell and soon he cried a river and Rei picked him up and went to their room to sleep cause Max were obviously were tired. Kai and Takao were left at the table.  
  
**

_-"Are you tired Takao."_ Kai asked softly

**Takao rubbed his eyes and hold up his arms so Kai could pick him up. He made Kai blush when he snuggled into Kai's chest and let out a soft sigh and said comfy. Kai went to his room and curled up with Takao in his arms to rest a little while. Later that day they all had a comfy dinner (to Max's utterly relief). Rei and Max went for a walk in the woods and Takao challenged Kai to a bey match.  
  
**

_-"You don't have to worry Takao; I will be gentle with you."_ Deep in his mind Dranzer sniggered at the words under meaning and Kai thought about how he would enjoy fried chicken if she didn't bugger off.

**After three games (which all were won by Takao off course) Kai started sulking to Takao's liking. Kai gave him a pout look which made Takao fell over in laughing spasms. Kai started tickle Takao which cried of laughter now. When they both lay panting from exhaustion on the ground Takao gave Kai a kiss on the cheek and said "I love you" And sat down in Kai's lap. Kai sat there lightning strucked but soon hugged Takao to his chest. Later when Rei and Max arrived they watched TV awhile then went to their beds and fell asleep for the night.****  
  
**

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	6. Waffle's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:****G**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 6 of 10 – Waffle's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

_-"You don't have to worry Takao; I will be gentle with you."_ Deep in his mind Dranzer sniggered at the words under meaning and Kai thought about how he would enjoy fried chicken if she didn't bugger off.

**After three games (which all were won by Takao off course) Kai started sulking to Takao's liking. Kai gave him a pout look which made Takao fell over in laughing spasms. Kai started tickle Takao which cried of laughter now. When they both lay panting from exhaustion on the ground Takao gave Kai a kiss on the cheek and said "I love you" And sat down in Kai's lap. Kai sat there lightning strucked but soon hugged Takao to his chest. Later when Rei and Max arrived they watched TV awhile then went to their beds and fell asleep for the night.****  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Kai stalked the kitchen sulkily early in the morning. The others hadn't woken yet. Kai had woken earlier from lusty dreams of Takao… The 18 year old Takao… somehow the smaller version of his dreams seemed to trigger them. That soft blue hair… the deep blue eyes that you could get lost in. He couldn't wait for him to get older. Soft steps woke him from his thoughts and he looked at Takao who rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
**

_-"Good morning Takao, slept well?"  
  
_

_-"yawn… yeah… is there any breakfast?"  
  
_

_-"Off course… what do you want?"  
  
_

_-"hmm… egg and bacon… some toast… waffles…"  
  
_

_-"Whoa, just a minute there young man… all that to little you?"_

**Kai wondered why he even asked when he new how Takao ate.  
  
**

_-"Gramps says that I am a growing young man and I need lots of food."  
  
_

_-"Well… let's start with the toast and waffles and well see… ok?"  
  
_

_-"Ok"__  
  
_

**Takao's face shone so bright Kai couldn't suppress a smile himself.  
  
**

_-"Whoa Kai… I'm too young to have a heart attack now."  
  
_

**Rei entered the kitchen with Max in his tow.  
  
**

_-"Hn."__  
  
_

_-"Now I know you."_ Rei sniggered

_-"Hi Takao."_ Max shone like a sun too

_-"Hi Max."__  
  
_

**Max walked over to Takao's seat and kissed him on the mouth. Takao blushed and Max sat down on the chair beside Takao. Rei and Kai gave each other a look and sat down too.  
  
**

_-"Whoa Max. That was some morning hello."_ Rei stated

_-"Yeah… but that's how you say hello to your love."_ Max stated

**Rei stared at Max and Kai who where about to give Takao a new waffle dropped it to the floor. Takao just blushed some more.  
  
**

_-"What?"_ Rei asked eventually

_-"Well I and Takao are in love and you kiss who you love. Mother and dad did that."  
  
_

_-"Ohhh… ohhh…" _Rei didn't seem to be able to say something else

**Kai still had his hands hovering in air and looked at Max. He jerked when he saw Takao's hand waving in front of his eyes. Takao gave him a smile and turned to Max.  
  
**

_-"But Max I love Kai… not you."__  
  
_

**Max's lips started to tremble and his eyes began to water. Takao realised that his words were a little harsh continued.  
  
**

_-"Rei loves you Max… and I'm sure you love him more than me."  
  
_

**Max looked at him then at Rei who blushed heavily and looked back at Takao.  
  
**

_-"I think you are right."  
  
_

**And the two boys got back to their breakfast. Rei recomposed himself and sniggered at Kai who once again stared off to space by Takao's words. Later that evening Rei took Max with him to the city to watch a movie but Takao wanted to stay and take a swim, witch suited Kai perfectly.  
  
**

**Not only did he have Takao all by himself but he could relax without any eyes that saw him. Takao's didn't count cause he couldn't hide from him anyway… he taught off that and realised that Takao saw his inner more than his outer and it suited him as long as it was only Takao. Takao splashed some water on him; he laughed and rushed off after him. Takao's beautiful laughter filled the air along with Kai's deeper voice. They played in the water a good while till their tummy's rumbled for some food along with Max and Rei.  
  
**

**After the meal all started to go wrong  
  
**

**Kai had actually had some doubts on him and Takao when Rei and Max came home a little earlier and found a laughing Kai being buried in the sand. Kai had felt embarrassed that his team-mates saw him like this. He knew that it was just bullshit, but old habits die hard. They were now in the kitchen were Max had wanted to show Takao how you make waffles.  
  
**

**Which had resulted in the entire kitchen and two small boys covered in egg and flour.**** When Max had dropped the bowl from the counter were Takao sat, Max stood on a stool, Rei and Kai stormed in, they had watched TV and thought the kids drawing, slipping on the slippery floor and glide head first to the other wall. That's not all either Rei had to rush up and unplugged the iron that they had plugged in; had started to smoke and were on the edge of burning. Kai were so angry that he started to shout and howl.  
  
**

_-"What were you thinking off?... correct that you weren't… you could have got burned or get that heavy iron on you… Takao I'm so disappointed at you now… how could you do such a stupid thing. You must be so utterly stupid that I can't imagine any stupider…"  
  
_

**Takao's eyes sprang to tears and soon he howled. But as Kai started to feel a little ashamed for his ranting Takao glowed deeply blue again and started… shrinking.  
  
**

**Yes they saw right. Takao shrunk back to a chibi and he (Kai had lifted him down on the floor earlier) ran out off the kitchen and out threw the still open door. That's when Kai finally realised his mistake and reacted and ran out to. But when he got out he couldn't find Takao any where. He could here a storm closing in on them and he just hoped that he would find Takao before the storm got here.****  
  
******

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	7. Hormone's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:**** PG-13**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 7 of 10 – Hormone's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

_-"What were you thinking off?... I correct myself; you weren't… you could have got burned or get that heavy iron on you… Takao I'm so disappointed at you now… how could you do such a stupid thing. You must be so utterly stupid that I can't imagine any stupider…"  
  
_

**Takao's eyes sprang to tears and soon he howled. But as Kai started to feel a little ashamed for his ranting Takao glowed deeply blue again and started… shrinking.  
  
**

**Yes they saw right. Takao shrunk back to a chibi and he (Kai had lifted him down on the floor earlier) ran out off the kitchen and out threw the still open door. That's when Kai finally realised his mistake and reacted and ran out to. But when he got out he couldn't find Takao any where. He could here a storm closing in on them and he just hoped that he would find Takao before the storm got here.****  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Kai's heart where doing a good job restraining itself from falling into "failure" mode.**** He had looked everywhere, but couldn't find Takao anywhere and the rain had started falling. The thought alone that Takao where out in this storm in just a shirt, and as a chibi nonetheless, made Kai want to break down and cry.  
  
******

**But he couldn't… not until he had found Takao and made sure he were ok… _of course he's not you smuck… _Kai heard his inner voice say… _YOU HURT HIM YOU CENSORED!!... _(Not even I can say that oO;) Kai flinched but knew this to be true, but he just wanted Takao to be safe… he just didn't know how to say or act out his feelings.  
  
******

**His eyes soon fell upon the forest a little to the side. Maybe Takao had run there. Kai's worry increased it weren't safe in the forest if the storm where to increase. He slowed down a little when he came to the forest to look for tracks or signs that Takao had run past there. After a while he found small footsteps that he knew by instinct belonged to Takao. He followed the footsteps in the dirt and his eyes watered when he saw the places where he had slipped, and knew that he could be badly wounded with just a shirt and no shoes. He soon discovered that Takao had quite a head start even for a chibi.  
  
******

**Chibi's can be very fast when you're not looking and a frightened one runs just so much faster. When Kai reached further into the forest he saw to his horror that the tracks lead nearer to the edge off a cliff… He moved faster and hoped that he would soon find Takao… alive… He soon saw that Takao's tracks lead off the cliff and down the slump… Kai's heart stopped when he looked over the cliff and saw Takao… alive and unharmed.  
  
******

**His heart began to beat rhythmic again when he looked at Takao. He where sitting on a ledge and cried. The ledge had stopped his fall but not saved him from getting cuts and bruises. Kai thanked the heavens for his survival and slide down beside Takao. Takao looked up with watery eyes and sniffed. Kai smiled softly and cradled Takao close to his chest. Takao clung himself to Kai and sniffed into his neck.  
  
******

**Kai climbed up and headed back to the cabin. Max and Rei looked worried at them when they entered but waited with the questions for later. Kai headed straight for the bathroom and had tapped up a nice bath and sat and cleaned Takao gently. Takao had not looked Kai in the eyes and just sat stirring into the water. But when Kai kissed his forehead he looked up with big blue watery eyes.  
  
__**

  
-_"I'm torry Kai," _he said with his thumb in mouth_  
  
_

**Kai smiled at him.  
  
**

-_"No… it's me who are sorry. I shouldn't have screamed like that. I was just… worried… that you would get hurt. So I just lost it. Can you forgive me?  
  
_

**Takao looked up at him and smiled. He tossed himself around Kai's neck and hugged him tight, much to Kai's liking. They had a little water fight before they gut up and ate a light snack and vent to bed. Takao snuggled into Kai's chest and fell asleep immediately. Kai just lay there for a while, and savoured Takao's warmth until he also drifted off to sleep.  
  
**

**The Next Morning  
  
**

**Kai opened his eyes and saw a nine year old Takao again. Happy with that he got up to make breakfast  
  
******

**Me- NO PANCAKES!**** I HATE PANCAKES! Ka- no pancakes… are waffles ok? Me- Yeah. Kai- isn't it the same recipe? Me- Yeah. Kai-  
  
******

**Soon he found his back slapped… rather hard. He turned around and found a teenage Max. First he thought he where 18 again but saw the he had that childlike look from when they first met.  
  
**

_- "Good morning Max, slept well?"  
  
_

**The grin that spread on Max face gave Kai the chills.**

_- "Mmm… You could say that."  
  
_

**Kai turned around and saw Rei coming into the kitchen… beat red. When Max winked at him he got… if possible… redder. The satisfied smirk Max got from that made Kai… well… worried. Max gulped down his pancakes in one go and got out to the living room to watch Telly. Kai sat down by Rei who toughed his waffles where awfully interesting… but not to eat. Kai smiled.  
  
**

_- "So what happened then?"__  
  
_

**Rei gave out a small whimper and his head fell to the table with aloud "_thump_". (The waffles where gone he watches his hair mind you.) Kai waited for the answer, which came out rather muffled from the table.  
  
**

_-"He… I… we woke up in a rather… a rather… you see… well… interesting… position… so to speak."  
  
_

**Kai quirked an eyebrow at him and waited for the rest.  
  
**

_-"Well you see…"  
  
_

**The Morning with Rei and Max  
  
**

**Rei woke up slowly and where just about to stretch when he found that he couldn't… a weight held him down… the weight off a body… a warm and cosy body… named Max, who he later recognised to be at least 15, and with that… hormones… teenage hormones… teenage hormones in the form off something firm and… hard.  
  
******

**Rei couldn't help but notice that his hormones also vent south with all his blood. And he tried to coax Max slowly to the side so he wouldn't notice his… state. He wiggled around a little till he heard a small giggle, and realised that Max had been awake all the time. His eyes locked with Max's, which at the moment shone with mischief and something more… Rei heard Max purr in his ear and he contained a moan when Max grind against him.  
  
**

-_" Mmm__… it's nice to wake up like this Reeeeii… don't try to get away from me. Mmm… that's good isn't it Rei?"_

**Rei bit his lover lip when Max continued grinding against him. This time however Rei couldn't suppress a low moan and Max beamed at him.  
  
**

-_" Thought__ so."_

**Max leant down and started sucking Rei's neck. Rei's eyes crossed and he couldn't get himself to make Max quit. Not when it felt so good. His breath became ragged and more irregular the further down Max kissed, nipped and licked his way down Rei's torso.  
  
******

**He realised that it maybe weren't so good to sleep just in boxers when you had a bed mate who weren't someone you dated… but he were happy nonetheless. He however come to terms what was going on when Max nibbled at the waistband of his boxers… and the same time stroking him thru the fabric into oblivion.  
  
**

-_"No Max.__ This isn't right…your only 15…"_

-_"So what… I'm of age…"  
  
_

_-"But you can't make that decision now. What if you regret it when your 18 again?"  
  
_

_-"No Rei.__ I don't think so. But if you will I can stop… for now."_

**He stood up and Rei could se the obvious bulge in his boxers. And knew his were like that too.  
  
**

-_"Well time for a cold shower.__ And some… hand job."_

**Max winked at Rei and went out. Rei, who had sat up, fell back on the bed with a low growl and knew Max were right. He definitely needed a shower… and more. But he couldn't forget Max's last words… _"For now…"_  
  
**

**Back To Present With Kai and Rei  
  
**

**Kai tried to surpass his laughter but found that he couldn't. Rei scowled at him. Kai hear Takao come into the kitchen.  
  
**

-_"Hi Takao.__ Slept well?"_

**Takao smiled at him and ran forward and placed a big kiss on Kai's lips. He then attacked the breakfast. Kai blushed and Rei laughed at him.  
  
**

-_"Looks like I'm not the only one who will need a hand job later on."  
  
_

_-"Ree… Re… REI!! He's just a k…"  
  
_

_-"Well not for real ehh.__ Kai…"_

**Rei winked at him and Kai blushed furiously. Takao looked clueless between the two of them.  
  
**

-_"What's a hand job?"_

**The rather innocent question from the curios looking chibi made the two older boys choke on their food. After some coughs and sputtering they looked at each other and then at Takao. Kai made a go for it.  
  
**

-_"Well you see Takao… ehh... the thing is that a handjob is… ehh… it's when you do a handful of jobs… yeah… like a nickname…"_

**Kai smiled at his rescue and Rei made a face. Takao nodded and took the rest off his waffle and went to the door where he stopped and looked at them.  
  
**

-_"And I thought that it was the same as mastrubation."_

**And with that he left the kitchen with two gaping and stunned boys. After the breakfast they all sat down in the living room. When Rei sat down in the couch, Max moved closer and brushed his fingers inside of Rei's thighs. Rei blushed but didn't move, much to Kai's amusement. Takao sat in the couch next to Kai and played with his scarf.  
  
******

**Kai soon got past his fear and played with Takao. (Who can deny his puppy eyes? Not Kai anyway.) They had a Bey match, which Takao won off course, coloured in colouring books and just played tag. Takao laughed and giggled which made Kai proud over his actions. He even realised his feelings for Takao grew more threw the day.  
  
******

**Later after dinner Kai watched Max who had Rei cornered and drew circles on Rei's chest with his fingertips. Kai smirked at Rei who looked so lost. When Max lowered the circling fingers towards Rei's stomach, which made the neko-jin's legs wobble. Max took one of Rei's hands and dragged him towards their bedroom. Kai sniggered and wondered how Rei where going to take this. Takao came up next to Kai.  
  
**

-_"What's with them?"_

**Takao looked at Kai who smiled down at him.  
  
**

-_"Hormones."_

**Takao lifted an eyebrow and looked at Kai  
  
**

-_"Are we gonna be like them? I like to have my tummy petted."  
  
_

**Kai felt himself blush and couldn't look Takao in the eyes.  
  
**

-_"Well… ehh… I really don't know Takao…"_

**Takao took Kai's hand and he looked down when Takao drew him closer and then kissed Kai on the lips. This off course made Kai blush more.  
  
**

-_"Good night Kai.__ Love You."_

**Takao went to bed and Kai looked dreamingly after him.  
  
**

-_'Maybe I have a chance after all.'_

**And with that Kai crawled down next to Takao and fell asleep nuzzled in his arms.****  
  
******

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	8. Teenager's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:**** PG-13**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 8 of 10 – Teenager's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

-_"Good night Kai.__ Love You."_

**Takao went to bed and Kai looked dreamingly after him.  
  
**

-_'Maybe I have a chance after all.'_

**And with that Kai crawled down next to Takao and fell asleep nuzzled in his arms.****  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Kai had a wonderful dream. Hands roamed his chest and something wet licked his neck. He moaned when the hands and wetness teased his nipples and then went further down. When the tongue teased his navel and the hands caressed his aching member threw his boxers he bucked his hips and let out a low groan.  
  
**

**But when the tongue started to lick along the waistband he realised one thing… this was not a dream the tongue, hands and weight of a warm body where all real. He sat up abruptly and his eyes begun to focus he saw Takao look at him. Kai sat frozen and looked at the smug looking… 15 year old Takao… Takao crawled up in Kai's lap and ran his tongue tease Kai's lips. Kai gasped and Takao let his tongue slid into Kai's mouth.  
  
**

**Kai moaned and loosed himself in Takao's kiss. Takao let his arms slid around Kai's neck and straddled Kai's lap. Kai slid his hands down his sides and placed his hands on his hips, and drew him closer… when their erections met both groaned and started grinding more frequent. Kai laid Takao down and placed himself between Takao's thighs.  
  
**

**And he felt a tingle like he was home… Kai lost himself again and started grinding more frequently against Takao. He halted abruptly when he heard Max call for Rei. Kai got up so fast that he lost his balance and fell off the bed on his butt. He looked at Takao who laid wriggling and panting on the bed… with and obvious bulge in his boxers.  
  
******

_–"Kaaaaaiiiii… where did you goooo?"  
  
_

**Kai felt his heart beat fast and hard against his chest. He stood up shakily.  
  
******

_–"Kai?"__  
  
_

**Kai looked at him… this delicious creature panting and writing just for him.  
  
******

_–"Takao… this is… this is wrong… we can't…"  
  
_

**Takao pouted.  
  
******

_–"Kaaaii"_ He whined.

_–"You're too young to know your not yourself… you wouldn't…"  
  
_

_–"Ah… but Kai haven't you noticed?"__  
  
_

**He pointed at his lap and Kai looked away blushing.  
  
******

_–"And you want it to you see."  
  
_

**He stood up and walked to Kai and cupped his hand over Kai's groin and stroked likely. Kai suppressed a moan and took away Takao's hand.  
  
******

_–"That's not the point. You will regret this when your 18 again. The 18 Takao Kinomiya wouldn't go to bed with_ _his sourpuss to captain."  
  
_

**Takao pouted cutely and lend at Kai who fought not to give in. Takao started nibbling circles on Kai's chest… Kai groaned and looked helplessly at Takao.  
  
******

_–"Takao… Kai said with a raspy voice… God knows I want you so much… but."  
  
_

**Takao laid two fingers on Kai's lips.  
  
******

_–"Schh…"  
  
_

**He hushed and kissed Kai slowly. Kai closed his eyes and took in everything of his beautiful angel. The smell that made Takao so special, the skin that were in so high contrast to his own, the soft blue hair… the rosy, moist lips, those hands that cupped his butt and that lovely feeling where their groins met…  
  
******

_-"Takao we can't"_

**Kai whispered lightly but Takao heard him anyway…  
  
******

_-"Mmm Kai… but I will not give up."  
  
_

**He gave Kai a wink and went too the bathroom. Kai groaned because he still needed release.  
  
******

**_'You just had to be a gentleman and do the right thing'_****  
  
**

**He realised that it was his hormones who wanted to know why he just stooped.  
  
**

_–"Shut up" _He said to the wining voice.**  
  
**

**_'Ah but you desire him… do not deny it'  
  
_**

_–"If I'm going to have him for more than one night I have to do this the right way and not jump him right off."__  
  
_

_–"Jump who?"  
  
_

**Kai turned to Takao who obviously had just come out straight from the shower… clad in only a small towel and… water. Kai stared. Well who can blame him when he has a wet and almost nude Takao in front off him.  
  
******

_–"Se something you like?"  
  
_

**Takao smirked at Kai.  
  
******

_–"Absolutely not."__  
  
_

**Kai's statement felt flat when blood started dripping from his nose and he ran smack into the doorway when he held his nose high and the arm in the way. When he successfully went out off the door and into his own room (where they in Takao's room last time… probably not but they where there no ;) he heard Takao's soft laughter and _–"If you say so"_ Kai sent an evil glare at Rei who stood in the hallway and laughed.  
  
**

**Later Takao and Max had sneaked out and hide in the bushes to make plans. Plans to make Kai and Rei jealous. You se according to Mr. Szalinski had told them that the boy's wouldn't remember their anything from the past till they got to that age… well he was wrong… had he really asked his lab rats (1) if they remembered their older self's… don't think so. And the boys had took this chance too get their favourite bishonen to like them.  
  
**

**It had gone right until they got fifteen… their hormones didn't give them patience to take it slowly… so they had a great plan… well their hormones had a great plan. They would start to show more affection towards each other and with that the others would get so jealous that they would act like cavemen and claim their prays… that's the plan anyway.  
  
**

**They sat down on a blanket on the lawn in front off the kitchen window… that were the best place to be now that Kai and Rei were in the kitchen cooking. Max sat down so he had his right side at the window and Takao sat opposite in front off him with their thighs brushing against one another. Max let his hand slowly rub up and down Takao's leg. Takao lend back on one hand and let the other stroke Max's foot.  
  
**

**They didn't have to wait long cause just a few minutes later they heard a loud crash coming from the cotton. They shared a knowing smile before walking back to the house. Inside Kai had dropped a couple off plates; he had been setting the table when he had looked up and spotted Max and Takao.  
  
**

**Rei had looked away from the stow at Kai and when he got no response out off the Russian he looked out to se what he were staring at and ended up staring too. They continued staring even after Max and Takao had went in. When Max and Takao come in to the kitchen hand in hand, Kai and Rei stared. Max looked worriedly towards the stove.  
  
******

_–"Ehh Rei..? Is something burning or is it just me?"  
  
_

**Rei looked question ally at Max lie he had forgot what he were doing there until he smelled and saw the smoke cloud that filled the room.  
  
******

_–"Shit"  
  
_

**He ran back and made an effort to save their dinner. Kai had also woken up and glared at Max for holding Takao's hand. Max just smiled at him trying to look innocent and question ally.  
  
******

_–"Will you help me lay the table Takao?"_ Kai asked._  
  
_

**Takao nodded and let go off Max hand. Kai then did his best to come between Max and Takao. Max and Takao winked at each other when the others didn't se anything. They had really fun all day with Rei and Kai trying to have them separated. They took it to the extreme and let the boys decide what they should do.  
  
**

**Max got Rei with him to the city to buy some ice cream and Kai followed Takao out in a boat to fish. It was getting later and later and soon the sun begun to set and Takao thought it was a good time to seduce his captain. Where was he to run know with the water all over. Takao had sat himself besides Kai in the act of the boat claiming he didn't like to touch the slimy worms so Kai had to do it.  
  
**

**He laid his hand on Kai's knee pretending he had to have some support when he lend forward to see better what Kai did. Kai stiffened a little and froze when the hand started circling higher and higher up his leg… inside off his leg. He told himself that it was for not encoring him but he knew it was for not wanting to scare him off. Then he suddenly remembered Takao's and Max's rende vouz at the blanket this afternoon.  
  
******

_–"Did Max learn you that" At first Takao stiffened then loosened up.  
  
_

_–"Maybe" _he smiled softly at Kai_.  
  
_

_–"So… you don't have Max here now so you thought you could settle with me."  
  
_

_–"Kai… what are you saying?"  
  
_

_–"Oh jut that this morning you where all over me, in the afternoon it was Max and now it's me again… who's next… Rei?"  
  
_

_–"What are you taking me for? A whore?"  
  
_

_–"It's just hormones; tomorrow you will be normal again and will regret this deeply.__ Just go for Max."  
  
_

_–"What do you mean just go for max. You can't come here and tell me who I should be dating. That's up to me to decide."  
  
_

_–"Well in then it should be catastrophic."  
  
_

_–"And WHAT do you mean by THAT?"  
  
_

_–"Just that you always just rush into stuff without thinking… you're never thinking off anything."  
  
_

_–"Do you mean I'm stupid?"_

_–"Well in this case… yeah."_

**Takao stared at Kai, until he punched him right in the nose, so he fell in the water. Takao turned the boat and rowed back to the bridge at the house. When he had secured the boat he rushed past Rei and Max that had returned straight to his room and fell to the bed crying.****  
  
******

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	9. Forgiving's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:**** PG**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 9 of 10 – Forgiving's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

_–"And WHAT do you mean by THAT?"  
  
_

_–"Just that you always just rush into stuff without thinking… you're never thinking off anything."  
  
_

_–"Do you mean I'm stupid?"_

_–"Well in this case… yeah."_

**Takao stared at Kai, until he punched him right in the nose, so he fell in the water. Takao turned the boat and rowed back to the bridge at the house. When he had secured the boat he rushed past Rei and Max that had returned straight to his room and fell to the bed crying.****  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Kai was pissed. Pissed at the water for being so wet, pissed at the clothes for making the swimming so heavy, pissed at his nose for hurting, pissed at Takao for making it hurt, but most of all he was pissed at himself for being an ass. It was low of him to speak so to Takao in the way he had done.  
  
**

**Well he was a little draft sometimes and he was an expert off talking when you should keep quiet. But he always handled the situations someway or another. Then he could rant at himself a little for shutting up. In some ways that will get you into more trouble than when you talk. Sometimes you can talk yourself out of trouble in a more effective way than keep quiet.  
  
**

**And Takao's talkative mouth was the reason that who gave him so many friends. Hell even the Demolition Boys shook his hand. And Kai too... it was Takao that talked him out of his self accusation when he was on the ice in Russia. Takao always took care of him. In some ways, Kai realised it was good to have someone worrying for him.  
  
**

**For Kai.**** Just Kai. The others worried too but they would never dare to bother Kai about it. They would stand back and let him take care of himself just like he'd always done. All by himself. Alone... it felt rather depressing now when he looked back at his life. Well he was strong and perfect.  
  
**

**No not perfect...you could only be perfect if you had someone to care for… even if it's just a pet or a friend…... it's still the same… as long as you got someone to care for… If you learned how to love… then you would be one step nearer to being perfect… Because no one can be truly perfect.  
  
**

**He should also be very glad for having Takao to like him… Be proud of him. And he was! Every time Takao beat someone…, every time he got a new friend and every time he helped someone, Kai were proud… After his swimming and finally reach shore, he saw Max and Rei give him evil stares. He almost gulped when the Neko-jin grabbed his arm and dragged him off a bit for a talk. He had a rather painful grip that Kai almost winched.  
  
******

_-"Are you proud now?"  
  
_

**Kai halted at Rei's words… Yes he was proud, but what should he be proud of..? Hurting Takao..? He had done that to many times before.  
  
******

_-"Well are you?"  
  
__-"I don't know"__  
  
_

**Kai had only whispered, but Rei could still hear him.  
  
******

_-"You don't know? Typical , it's so typical. You just walk all over people not caring one bit. You are always acting so cold or tuff. Always thought that you were better than us, not caring one bit that Takao is inside now crying."  
  
_

**Was Takao crying? He hadn't seen Takao cry for a long time, he didn't want to see or know it either.  
  
******

_-"But…"  
  
__-"But what Kai?__ What did you say to make him cry?"  
  
__-"I… I asked if he was going to switch between all of us…"  
  
__-"Oh Kai… I thought you were smarter than that… Couldn't you tell that they put up that show today to make us jealous..?"  
  
__-"…"  
  
__-"For your own sake Kai I hope you will beg Takao for forgiveness… and I do mean beg."__  
  
_

**And with that Rei and Max went in. Kai sighed and went for the bathroom to wash up his poor little nose and warm up. It had become so chilly… It could be for the unwilling swim or… the loss of Takao's warmth… He didn't completely like the thought of having his body longing for Takao.  
  
**

**How would he do know… He had never begged before and he didn't completely like the idea of starting now… But what would he do then… Bye flowers...? Na… that would be too corny… Tomorrow would he and Max be 18 again… But wait…, what if Takao got turned into a chibi again… He could go back again now because this was definitely not a thing that would cheer him up… Should he go knock… think if he were a chibi again and had hurt himself… this was all new feeling's for Kai, confusing him.…  
  
**

**(This semester had really started tearing on Kai. Emotions were more tiredly than a hundred laps on a boot camp).Lately things had started to tear Kai up. These emotions tired him out more then running a hundred laps on boot camp. Kai made his way slowly over to Takao's door. He took a deep breath and knocked softly… no answer…He knocked again but louder… Still no answer… Kai's heart began to beat… hard.  
  
**

**What if something had happened? What if Takao was hurt? Kai opened the door slightly only to find Takao sleeping on the bed. Still 15 though. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and made his way over to the bed. He walked softly over to the bed, trying to not wake him up. Takao lay on his stomach hugging his pillow tight.  
  
**

**Kai had walked over to the side where Takao's face was and softly stroke his hair out of his eyes. Streaks on his cheeks told Kai that he had been crying. He once again slapped himself for being cruel to this angel. The angel that had so much love in his heart that it should be a crime to hurt him, which Kai had done. He took up a blanket and spread it over the angel…....his angel. He kissed his forehead gently and went to the door. He looked back one more time and then closed it and went for his own room to sleep. Hopefully  
  
******

**THE NEXT DAY  
  
******

**The next day Kai waked up with a headache… A royal headache… When he got to the kitchen Max and Rei were in the middle of breakfast, but (no Takao) Takao was nowhere to be seen.  
  
******

_-"Where's Takao?"  
  
_

**He was almost too afraid to ask. Strange how the almighty Kai had gone soft from love… Love? Could it really be love? He would never have guessed…  
  
******

_-"Kai?__ Kai….....KAI!!!!"  
  
_

**Kai snapped out of his daze  
  
******

-_"I said he told us he wasn't hungry and decided to stay in his room_." Rei said

**Kai could see Max glare at him and for the first time he really felt afraid of the blonde. He nodded lightly and couldn't get down more than a glass of juice. Kai stared longingly at Takao's door and didn't notice it but sighed rather miserably, that even Max felt sorry for him.  
  
******

_-"It's just to apologise you now_" Max said  
  
_-"He won't forgive me"  
  
__-"Ahh come on Kai… didn't he forgive the Dark Blader's and the All Starz… heck he even forgave the Demolition boys and y…"__  
  
_

**Max suddenly stopped  
  
******

_-"And who?" _Kai looked at him  
  
_-"He even forgave you Kai… In Russia remember… He has done that many times now, he will do it again. He can't stay angry at someone for more than a day."  
  
__-"Yes… but this is worse. And will it always be like this? Me being an asshole and he forgiving me? I want to make him happy, not hurt him all the time."  
  
__-"We know Kai… but you must also know it's not your fault all the time either. Sometimes it's your pride that sticks up its ugly head and sometimes it's Takao's big mouth. And I can only imagine how hard it is to be allowed to feel things all of a sudden after all those years telling you they were wrong." _The always wise Rei said. Kai nodded weakly at this. Max looked at him and smiled.

_-"What do you feel for Takao?"  
  
_

_-"I… I don't know for sure."  
  
__-"Hmm… does he make you feel warm and safe?"  
  
__-"Yes"  
  
__-"Are you feeling warm and cosy when he touches you or smiles at you?"  
  
__-"Yes"  
  
__-"Are you proud of him when he goes into matches… not always winning but doing his best?"  
  
__-__"Yes__!"__  
  
_

**At every yes Kai's thoughts had tightened up and he had sounded almost raspy when he spoke out the word. Max and Rei smiled at each other and than at Kai.  
  
******

_-"Love" _they said in unison…  
  
_-"Or what do you say… Takao?"__  
  
_

**Rei had said that last sentence not looking at Kai but the last and was now smiling softly at something behind Kai. Kai swallowed and took a deep breath before turning around, only to see… Takao… He just stood there staring at Kai with no emotion in his eyes. Rei and Max left the table in some excuses about leaving the lovebirds at themselves. Kai felt like he wanted to shout at them to come back. He actually felt scared of being left alone with his angel, but at the same time relieved. Was this… love?  
  
******

_-"Is it true what they say..? Do you….....do you really lo......…love me?"  
  
_

**Kai could see and hear that Takao had some difficulties with getting the question out of his mouth… over those rosy lips. And in that moment he realised...it really was love.  
  
******

_-"Yes"  
  
_

**Kai closed his eyes and waited for the eruption that would clarify that he wasn't worthy of Takao's love. That he could get out and never look back, but instead he felt something soft and moist on his lips. He smelled Takao's hair and felt his hot breath against his lips. Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared into Takao's deep blue orbs.  
  
******

_-"That's good because I love you too"  
  
_

- **tbc** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


	10. Ending's

Disclaimer: I don't owe or make money off this fic. If anyone like's some off the ideas feel free to  
make your own interpretation. Sometimes the idea from one can be better written by  
someone else. If I mistakenly have come to close to someone else's work tell me and  
I will either: delete, rewrite or refer.

Warning: **IN THIS STORY:** Swearword, Fluff, OOC, Yaoi - If you are homophobic don't read.

Rating: **IN THIS CHAPTER:**** PG-13**

**A Cliché at a Different Point**** – part 10 of 10 – Ending's  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**_From last chapter…_****_  
  
_****__**

_-"Yes"  
  
_

**Kai closed his eyes and waited for the eruption that would clarify that he wasn't worthy of Takao's love. That he could get out and never look back, but instead he felt something soft and moist on his lips. He smelled Takao's hair and felt his hot breath against his lips. Kai slowly opened his eyes and stared into Takao's deep blue orbs.  
  
******

_-"That's good because I love you too"_**  
  
**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**

**Whoff****… they had finally taken the step to confess for each other… the problem now was to find a place which they could be alone at. They had stolen some quick kisses around now and then. Well you can wonder why it hadn't been more than that but two days later all people seemed to gather at one place. Kenny had come back and brought Hillary.  
  
**

**Mr Szalinski had borrowed Max and Takao for some check up to see that they were out of danger. And if you wonder why the heck they didn't just jump each other under the first two days they just didn't… and on top of that Kenny also brought Takao's grandfather… Kai had a hard time behaving himself to prove him worthy off Takao.  
  
**

**Takao had looked at him and stated that it was the real Kai and not some pretended one that had catch's his eye. They hadn't told Gramps off their relationship yet but Kai could see in the older man's eye's that you don't fool him that easy… and if he haven't figured it out already he was really close.  
  
**

**And Kai didn't want him to tell him that he weren't worthy of Takao. Gramps were an sort of… eh… eccentric kind of guy and had Takao's love for other people and weren't deliberately mean to others, but Kai could even se Takao's stubbornness in the older man's eye and didn't doubt for a second that he would protect him fiercely from the "wrong" people. Kai was standing outside on the balcony when gramps came out and walked up beside him.  
  
**

_-"So Kai… I figure that it's something between you and my grandson."  
  
_

**Kai felt chills ran down his spine… he's figured it out… and his talking regularly… this must mean serious business. Kai had trouble answering and had to swallow sometimes before each answer.  
  
**

_-"Y… yes sir."  
  
_

_-"Hmm… and it's more than "friendship?"  
  
_

_-"Ye… yes…"  
  
_

_-"Are you… lovers?"_

_'Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!'__  
  
_

_-"Ahhh… no no no no… he he he… we haven't yet… AHHH… I mean we've only kis… Aghhh!!!!... eh ehe eh…"_

**Kai felt panic rose within him… he had never felt like this before. He's voice got higher for each stammer and he waved franticly with his hands. Gramps caught his hands and told him to take a deep breath and relax, chill off.  
  
**

**When Kai had calmed down a bit gramps led him to a bench and sat him down and placed himself besides him. Kai had never felt like this… all these emotions that were running through him… He could in some ways understand why the Abbey had thought them not to have feelings… so hard to cope with… but without them what would the world look like.  
  
******

**Even if it feels though sometimes you got to have at least experienced all there is… What ever they bring, don't run… feel them and live with peace. Kai had calmed down but froze with gramps next line.  
  
**

_-"So… Kai… I have only one more thing to ask you now"  
  
_

**Kai gulped and hoped that he would have a good answer to what he knew would come 'do you think you're good enough for him?' Kai hawked and braced himself for the line of doom.  
  
**

_-"What took ya so long??"_

_-"Na… nani?"__  
  
_

**Kai couldn't believe his ear's… was this a joke. But he saw in the eyes of the older that it was not the case.  
  
**

_-"I mean you have been running around the hot porridge long enough now ya dig?"  
  
_

_-"Po… porridge?"__  
  
_

_-"I mean that it has been obvious that you two have been more than just friends and foes from the beginning. You two have been each others supporters for years… You may think you never helped them but you did. You let them fight their way and that's exact how's a leader should do. The captain shall never tell you what's right and what's wrong… he should only guide them on the right track… then it's up to them to take the steps, wobbly yes but their own.  
  
_

_You may have thought that you didn't trust them but you did deep inside. If you hadn't trusted them you would have fought for you're self and told them what to do. By letting them go their own way they learned more than what they would have done from someone who taught them. And in return Takao gave_ _you lessons in how to open up and become a stronger blader by letting others in… especially one."  
  
_

**Kai was stunned, not only was gramps smarter then he let out, he were right to. He thought he had distanced himself from them but in reality he had come closer. If he had done like in the Abbey he would have told them what to do and how to blade, then the others would have been angry at him and turned him their backs… but by letting them make their own style and only guide them he had made them stronger and in return they had taken him in and give it back to him in other ways.  
  
**

**Max brought laughs… Rei brought calm, Kenny wisdom, Kai strength and Takao… Takao brought friendship. Together that made team play. He understood now that this was gramps way of saying that he were worthy of Takao. He said it in such a way that Kai wouldn't feel bad or defensive from it. He gave gramps a little smile, which smiled brightly back and petted Kai on the knee before he rose and headed in again. Before he entered though he turned around again and looked at Kai.  
  
**

_-"Ohh I almost forgot…"_

**He rummaged around in his pocket and took out a little bag and tossed it to Kai who caught it.  
  
**

_-"I bought it yesterday it's for you and Takao, I've asked the guy at the shop and he said that this was the best."_

**He winked at Kai and walked in. Kai curiously opened the bag and felt his face turn beat red. He felt like he wanted melt and never be found again… inside the bag there was a bottle of lube and a book of Karma Sutra… gay style…  
  
**

** Oo  
()  
  
**

**Later after the incident at the balcony Kai couldn't meet Gramps eyes. He stood in the background and had a hand clutching the "stuff" Gramps gave him in the pocket. Takao had watched Kai and Gramps walk out and he had definitely seen their entrance later. Gramps had winked at Takao and when he looked at Kai, he in return had gotten a dark shade of red and almost run for the darkest corner in the house. Takao had let him hid for an hour but now he's patience had run out and he was dying to know what Gramps had said to him.  
  
******

**Takao made his way over to Kai who still stood in that same corner, only now he seemed panicked when he noticed that Takao was making his way over to him. He tried to slip out off the way but Takao slapped his hand down beside Kai's head effetely stopping his way. Kai slowly looked up at Takao's eyes and gave a faint smile.  
  
**

_-"Ehh… Hi Takao he he he"  
  
_

_-"Okay who are you and hat have you done to Kai."  
  
_

_-"What are you talking about Takao?"  
  
_

_-"First the real Kai would skulk in a corner but not of fear for an old man…"  
  
_

_-"But…"  
  
_

_-"Second… he wouldn't blush every time I look at him. So ho are you."  
  
_

_-"Takao… you would also be like this if you know what that eccentric grandfather of you're gave us."_

_-"Okay so what did we get?"_

**At those words Kai got red again and mumbled something about shoving it when they were alone later. Takao gave him a confused look and were just about to say something when the others announced that it was bedtime and Kai let out a relived sigh and kissed Takao goodnight and slipped off to his room.  
  
******

**Takao stood there trying to figure out what Gramps could have said to Kai to make him like that. He looked at Kai's door and decided that he wouldn't slip off that easy.  
  
**

**  
Some hour later**

****

**Kai tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep, the others were asleep were probably already asleep. The problem was that he just had to "drop" the "stuff" when he took off his pants, the book "had" to open when it hit the floor and he just had to see the picture there… Now he had trouble sleeping, because every time he closed his eyes he fantasised about Takao and him entangled in the bed together and that made him so hot he just couldn't sleep.  
  
******

**He tried thinking of bey blading but his thoughts always turned back to Takao some way or another. He was starting thinking that he probably was getting obsessed with his blue angel.  
  
******

**A soft nock to his window stopped his thoughts though. He drew the curtain at side and opened the window just to look into those beautiful eyes that had started haunting him.  
  
**

_-"Takao what are you doing outside at this hour"  
  
_

_-"Ah you see Kai I thought that we could have a picnic."  
  
_

_-"Picnic??__ Now?"  
  
_

_-"Yeah come on Kai."  
  
_

_-"Takao the clock is almost half past one in the morning."_

-"Yeah but I have always wanted to have a picnic in the moonlight under the stars."

_-"Takao you couldn't possible mean…"  
  
_

**Kai had to stop when Takao turned his face towards him with big blue eyes slowly getting wetter and seemed to quiver in sync with the bottom lip that now stuck out. Kai couldn't help to say yes. Who could possible say now to that angel… probably everyone except Kai.  
  
******

**Kai sighed and turned to change back to his clothes… Takao seemed to recover well however doing a small victory dance in the grass. Kai couldn't help but feel a little nervous though. Sitting in the moonlight alone with Takao on a blanket.  
  
******

**He suddenly got the feeling off being set up. He climbed out threw the window and took the basket from Takao and followed him slowly down a little trial that led towards the outskirt off the forest. Takao, who carried a blanket, took Kai's hand and dragged him along a little faster.  
  
******

**When they found a perfect place to sit Takao spread the blanket and sat down rummaging around in the basket for food. Kai noticed that the choice of place weren't notable from the house. Should he be scared?  
  
******

**He sat down opposite from Takao who offered him a sandwich and soda. He had a little bit trouble eating it with Takao making all kind off noises when eating his sandwich. This was not any news but with the blanket, moonlight and everything all this seemed… well… more or less erotic…  
  
******

**He could feel his pants getting smaller and tried, discreetly, getting a more comfortable position. When he was done he noticed a thing… Takao was a lot nearer than before. He could have sworn that they were opposite the blanket just a second ago but know Takao was sitting beside him. Takao looked up at him and smiled.  
  
**

_-"I sat on a root."_

**Kai nodded carefully and tried to concentrated more on the sandwich and not on the way Takao seemed to inch closer when he weren't looking. He almost choked at Takao's next line.**

_-"Soo… what did Gramps say to you at the balcony then."_

**Kai swallowed soundly and looked at Takao's innocent looking face.  
  
**__

_-"Well… he… ehhh…he… well you see… it was like ehh…"  
  
_

**Takao leaned in a little closer.  
  
**

_-"Yes"  
  
_

**Kai looked at those big blue eyes and blushed.  
  
**

_-"It was like a… a… a book."  
  
_

_-"A book?"__  
  
_

_-"Yeahh."__  
  
_

_-"Okay… what's so embarrassing about a book?"_

**Kai turned away his head and mumbled.  
  
**

_-"…itwasaboutKarmaSutra…"  
  
_

_-"About what?"__  
  
_

_-"… … … … … … deep shaky breath Karma Sutra… … … …"  
  
_

**Takao raised his eyebrows at Kai's puny voice and then broke out in a heavy laugh at what he had** **said.**

_-__"About__… ha ha ha … Karma… ha ha ha… __Sutra… ha ha ha…"  
  
_

**Takao was rolling on his back and had tears streaking his face. Kai turned back and looked angry at him.  
  
**

_-__"Ohh__ it's so… ha ha ha… typical of him… ha ha ha…"  
  
_

_-"Well at least you weren't the one who received it."  
  
_

**Takao sat up drying his eyes.  
  
**

_-"Oh com eon Kai… it's not that bad. Unxcept… there was something else to."  
  
_

**Takao saw through the dim light Kai's nose and top off the cheek's get darker and he turned his head away again. Takao sat there patiently waiting for Kai, who had his hand on his pocket holding it a little too tight. Takao hold out his hand over Kai's shoulder and waited for the response.  
  
******

**Slowly Kai's hand crept in and grabbed something that looked like a tube. Kai laid it in Takao's hand even now refusing to look back and waited for Takao's response. Takao brought his hand closer so he could read the label. He stared at the tube for a while and then he smiled.  
  
**

_-"Well it's better than the bottle of oil that I brought out here…"  
  
_

**Kai stiffened and turned his head so fast he almost fell over and looked up at Takao's bright face. He looked eyes with him and then suddenly Takao leapt forward pouncing Kai to the ground and crushing his lips against his. Kai had a very short time thinking but soon decided that it would only be a waste of time and fixed all his thoughts on off how to devour all of Takao's great taste.  
  
******

**He felt Takao's tongue following the centre of his lips and opened his mouth to have more off that tongue. Takao's tongue delved deeply into Kai's mouth and Kai was in heaven. They let down all their energy to kiss and just hold each other wanting to take it slowly and savour the taste and form off the other.  
  
******

**After some serious snogging and a few hasty sips for air later Takao stretched out over Kai's body holding his head up by his elbows and letting his fingers play with Kai's hair. Kai let his hands grab Takao' waist and slowly stroke Takao's sides smiling when he noticed Takao shiver and his eyes get darker.  
  
******

**Takao leaned down again kissing Kai a little harder and nibbling at his lips. Kai moaned and stroked Takao's back from shoulders to the spine. Takao let his tongue lick a trail from Kai's lips to his ear and then back to make a trail to the other ear. Kai made a strange noise and took a hold of Takao's t shirt and dragging it up and off.  
  
******

**Takao smiled and sat up straddling Kai's waist. He rubbed slowly at Kai who hissed and took a strong grip of Takao's hips when their erections grind together. Takao let his hands slowly sneak up under Kai's shirt and he watched Kai's breathing get heavier when his hands brushed past stomach, chest, nipples and shoulders as he took it off.  
  
******

**Kai sat up with Takao still in his lap latching his mouth at Takao's neck sucking and nibbling fiercely jut to get to leave his mark at HIS lover. That may be a bit of possessive shoving but he weren't going to deny that Takao was his and the one stupid enough to try and change that were going to wish he wasn't born. Takao could feel Kai's possessiveness and it made him shiver and moan as Kai turned from one side to the other.  
  
******

**Takao clutched at Kai's strong arms and ran his arms down his back to grip at his butt. Kai gasped as Takao's hugged his butt and raised them both to their knees so they could unzip their pants and try to get them off, as soon as they both had only boxer's left Kai felt a little dizzy and an uneasy at what to do next.**_  
  
_

**THIS PART ARE TAKEN AWAY IF YOU WANT TO READ THE WHOLE LEMON YOU HAVE TO GO TO … THAT'S ALL…**

**Kai laid his head on Takao's shoulder and wrapped an arm and leg over him to as Takao drew him closer. Takao laid his head to the side and nuzzled Kai's hair. Soon both boys fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
**

**  
  
To boring to stop it there… NEXT MORNING  
  
**

**A soft chuckle and some sniggering woke the boys up next morning. Takao rubbed his eyes and Kai tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes without leaving the comfortable warmth. When they could somewhat make out the blurs of two boys, identified as Rei and Max, they immediately reddened up and made sure that they were covered.  
  
**

_-"So… got a god night sleep?"_

**Rei's smile got wider and he looked at both boys.  
  
**

_-"Scram cat shoo… and take the sugar rush with you." Kai grunted  
  
_

_-"Aha… can't do that that is if you don't want Gramps to get you?"  
  
_

_-"Gramps?"__ Kai asked some panicked  
  
_

_-"Yeah when you two boys weren't in you're rooms this morning we offered to go out locking for_ _you… Gramps were a little worried about go "swimming" early alone in the morning and if we don't_ _come back with you immediately he will personally come and get you."  
  
_

**Rei had barely managed to say the last word before he almost got knocked over by two boys ho franticly started looking for their clothes. After a while all four boys made their way back to the house. Takao held Kai's hand firmly in his and brightly walked towards the cotton where Gramps were standing waiting. He saw those two holding hands and that Kai seemed to be very interested in the ground, he smiled at them and announced that there was breakfast.  
  
**

_-"Oh good I'm starving."  
  
_

_-"Worked hard on you're training?"  
  
_

**Rei winked at Kai who gave him a death glare. Takao just nodded brightly continuing to eat his breakfast. Later when they headed towards their rooms to pack for the home trip Takao stopped Kai and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.  
  
**

_-"Read that book careful lover because we're going to reconstruct every chapter."  
  
_

**He gave the red Kai a lusty kiss and then walked away. Kai stood there not knowing if he should look forward or not. He noticed Gramps coming up beside him and tried to behave like he hadn't been doing some serious "training" with his grandson all night. Better to have the old man believe that they worked out; than have him involved in their love life some more.  
  
**

_-"Here this was left in the picnic basket."  
  
_

**Gramps gave the article to Kai and patted him on the shoulder and left. Kai closed his eyes and slowly slid on eye open to look at the article. The lube  
  
**

**Damn  
  
**

- **END** -

**Ezj  
  
**

  
  
****


End file.
